


I Like You A Latte

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cheesy Coffee Puns, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Sappy, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam watches Kurt leave the shop and suddenly a feeling of embarrassment rushes through his body. He just wrote the worst pick up line of all pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> "I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I'm your barista" AU with Kadam! Found this prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam is used to seeing interesting people at his job. Some are strange and some are downright weird but it doesn't stop him from making their coffee orders correctly. He loves his job as a barista and he's not ready to lose it just because of the customers. 

Oh, how wrong he is about that. Adam is absolutely sure he's going to be fired because of this one customer and how the customer distracts him. The customer's name is Kurt, he learned from writing it on the coffee cups at least every day, and this Kurt is amazing.

Kurt has a kind smile, a laugh that's contagious and he's so sweet. Adam likes him. He probably started to like him when Kurt first walked into this New York City coffee shop. 

On some days, customers glare at Adam and mutter swears because the British man is always distracted by Kurt. Adam inwardly apologizes to them and hurries to prepare Kurt's coffee order. Today, it happened again. Adam breaks out of his daze and gives a silent apology. He goes to make Kurt's grande nonfat mocha and he almost messes up when he sees Kurt watching him with a smile.

Adam smiles back and the greatest idea ever pops into his mind. He finishes the coffee order and he writes Kurt's name on the coffee cup. He looks around, making sure no one, especially Kurt, is watching him. Satisfied, Adam writes a little note below Kurt's name. It says: “I like the way you espresso yourself.”

He asks one of the other employees to hand the coffee cup over to Kurt and let's out a happy sigh when Kurt looks at note and laughs lightly. Adam watches Kurt leave the shop and suddenly a feeling of embarrassment rushes through his body. He just wrote the worst pick up line of all pick up lines.

.

It continued on like that. Adam writes little pick up lines on Kurt's coffee cups and another employee gives the cup to Kurt. Adam is a bit embarrassed to hand the cup over to Kurt himself. He hopes that Kurt figures it out soon that Adam is writing the pick up lines.

He thinks it will happen soon because Kurt always looks so happy when he gets his coffee. To show that Adam is happy whenever he sees Kurt is happy, he writes on the coffee cup "You mocha me crazy" one day. A huge grin spreads on his face as Kurt blushes and laughs at that pick up line. 

That is the first time that Kurt blushes ever because of the pick up lines. He looks...beautiful. Adam tells Kurt exactly that the next day. He writes "You are brew-tiful" on the coffee cup and Kurt blushes again when he sees it.

.

It's been two weeks since Adam starting to flirt with Kurt. Two weeks and Adam is starting to feel that Kurt will never figure out who's actually writing those notes on his coffee cups. It's kind of his fault. Adam never gives Kurt the coffee he asks for. He only prepares the coffee, writes Kurt's name on the cup and a short pick up line.

At least, Adam gets to see Kurt's blush, smile and hear his laugh almost every day. Adam shakes his head. He started to write those notes because he wanted to see and hear those actions from Kurt, thinking that he can probably have a date with Kurt because of those lines too. He's not ready to give up yet. The bell on the coffee shop's door rings and Adam sees Kurt walk in. 

Kurt orders his usual and Adam starts to make it. 

This time, when Adam is done making the coffee, Adam writes "I like you a latte" on Kurt's coffee cup and this time, he actually gives it to Kurt. Kurt looks at the cup and doesn't say anything but leaves the shop with a smile again. Adam sighs in disappointment. This was probably a bad idea.

.

The next day, Kurt comes in the shop again. Adam prepares his coffee and gives it to him. There's no note on the coffee cup either. Kurt seems to the notice that and frowns a little. Adam doesn't like his frown. It breaks his heart. 

Kurt brings the cup to his mouth and sips on his coffee for a few seconds. He stares at Adam for about a minute and a big smile spreads on his face. "You know, you make the best coffee and the greatest and most terrible pick up lines ever."

"What," Adam asks, not believing it. Did Kurt figure out it was him? Finally? 

Kurt's mouth opens in shock. "Oh, sorry! I just thought that you were the one writing those pick up lines on my coffee cups. I mean you're the only person that always made my coffee. The other employees just hands the coffee over to me."

"No! I mean...I was the one doing that," Adam says.

Kurt grins and puts his coffee down on the counter. "Good." He leans across the counter and Adam stands still. He didn't know what he expected but certainly not this. Kurt's soft lips is pressed against Adam's and it feels wonderful. Adam is glad that it's a slow day and no other customers would be interrupting them right now.

When Kurt moves away, he leaves Adam in a daze. Kurt grabs an empty cup that's sitting on its side on the counter. He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes something on the cup. "Call me," Kurt says, finished writing whatever he wrote, and scoots the empty coffee cup towards Adam. He leaves the shop with his own coffee and Adam picks up the coffee cup, looking at it.

It has the words, 'I like you a latte too' and Kurt's phone number on it. Adam grins to himself.

"I will."

.

The End


End file.
